


Chocolate Cake

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [25]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU - Goro joins the team earlier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Ryuji seems to be in high spirits after baking a cake for them, and Goro doesn’t miss the chance to tease him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon. I hope you like it! :)

Goro spent so many years hating his own life that, to him, being happy was still a little scary, as if all the good things he had finally found could escape from his grasp at any moment. Yet, he was slowly getting used to that feeling of peace inside his chest, which made him believe he had finally found a place where he belonged, among people who truly cherished him.

He found friends among the Phantom Thieves, love in Ryuji’s arms, and was welcomed in that house by Ryuji and his mother, like part of their family. All those things he thought he had lost forever after his mother’s death, down to the tiniest details, like the pleasant smell of chocolate cake that filled the kitchen, bringing him slightly faded, but still beloved memories from many years before. He watched as Ryuji took the baking tray out of the oven, carefully placing it on the counter.

“It’s lookin’ good!” he said.

Goro couldn’t hold back a smile. Just a few months before, he would never have guessed that he would find a boyfriend who pampered him with love and sweets as much as Ryuji did.

“I can’t see it from here, but it smells great,” he answered.

Ryuji hummed the opening song of a video game while he covered the cake with chocolate frosting. He carefully cut it, placing generous slices on two plates, then added a little more frosting over them—because _why not?_ Goro followed him with his gaze, watching as he brought the plates to the table, placing one in front of Goro before sitting close to him. He looked at his own slice of cake, seeming proud of himself as he took the first bite, which was enough to leave a chocolate smudge on the corner of his mouth. Ryuji absentmindedly tried to clean it with the back of his thumb, without much success.

_Damn… His boyfriend was adorable._ That quite obvious realization filled Goro’s chest with a sweet, bubbly sensation, and he had to make an effort not to let it show on his face. Ryuji’s gaze met his own, and he offered Goro a smile, which soon gave place to a brief, cheerful giggle.

“What are you so happy for?” asked Goro.

“Dunno…” answered Ryuji with a shrug. “Maybe I’m in love?”

His answer made Goro chuckle as he took a bite of his cake—which, as expected, was delicious.

“Really?” he asked. “With whom?”

“That’s a secret.”

“Can’t you tell me?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Goro reached for Ryuji’s face, cleaning with his finger the small trail of chocolate still on the corner of his mouth.

“If you tell me,” he said, “I’ll tell you who I love as well.”

Ryuji considered it for a moment.

“Alright,” he said. “But only if you tell me first.”

“Sounds fair.”

Goro gestured for Ryuji to come closer, and his boyfriend did it, seeming excited. Goro got close to his ear, whispering his answer.

“I love…” Goro smiled to himself. “Your cakes.”

His words made Ryuji move away from him, and the look of disbelief on his face was exactly what Goro hoped to see.

“I’ll give you ten seconds to get outta my house,” murmured Ryuji.

“Or what?” asked Goro, raising his eyebrow.

“Or I’ll…”

“You will…?”

Apparently, he couldn’t think of anything threatening enough. Goro grinned, and Ryuji let out a long, frustrated sigh.

“Fine,” said Ryuji. “If that’s how you’re gonna be…”

He reached for Goro’s plate, taking it and stuffing his mouth with what remained of his cake. Goro watched it all with a half-open mouth, feeling _very_ betrayed. Without even glancing at him, Ryuji placed the empty plate again in front of him.

“Hey…” protested Goro. “I was enjoying that.”

“I’m sure you were, since you _love_ my cakes _so much_.” Ryuji probably knew how silly that sounded. He let out a loud groan, which barely masked his laugh. “ _I love your cakes…_ I can’t believe you said that.”

Goro shrugged.

“I can’t let you get too full of yourself.”

“Don’t worry,” answered Ryuji, “you really don’t.”

“You make me sound like a terrible boyfriend…”

Ryuji looked into his eyes, gently placing a hand on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“You _are_ terrible,” he said.

“Of course I’m not,” protested Goro, holding his wrist and kissing his palm. “I’m very nice to you.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Goro looked at him, somehow managing to keep a serious face.

“Do you have any complaints about how I treat you, then?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Ryuji sighed, taking another bite of his cake. “Many.”

For a moment, Goro considered pointing out that Ryuji was the one who stole his slice of cake and ate it in a single bite right in front of him, without any sign of remorse—but, instead, he decided to humor him.

“Oh… Alright, then,” he gestured vaguely in Ryuji’s direction. “Complain away, I’ll do my best to meet your needs.”

Ryuji took a deep breath.

“First of all,” he said, “I’m such a nice and attentive boyfriend… I give you attention, I cook for you, I give you all the love you need and more… I even made an entire cake for you today.”

“Which you stole from me.”

“And still,” proceeded Ryuji without missing a beat, “you’re such a dick to me. You won’t even admit that you love me.”

“Neither did you,” reminded Goro.

His answer made Ryuji pout, crossing his arms and looking away from him.

“Maybe I don’t anymore,” he grumbled.

“I doubt it,” retorted Goro. “But that’s fair… I’ll try to compensate you for all the pain I put you through.”

Ryuji looked at him again

“You gotta make a real effort, then.”

“I will.”

Saying that, Goro stood up, facing Ryuji. Then, he leaned forward, grabbing him from under his arms and legs, lifting him like a princess, making Ryuji let out a surprised sound. That soon proved to be a bad idea, though, and Goro stumbled his way to the living room, barely managing to reach the couch before his legs gave way, making him drop Ryuji there, to then ungracefully fall over him. _He really needed to exercise more… Not only was he gaining weight, but also losing his carrying rights._

“What the hell were you tryin’ to do?” laughed Ryuji.

“Shut up.”

Before Ryuji could make fun of him, Goro kissed his lips. He could still feel Ryuji’s laugh against his mouth, but it didn’t bother him nearly as much as he made it seem.

“Is this good enough for you?” he asked.

“Wait…” Ryuji furrowed his brow. “Is this all you’ve got?”

Goro chose to take that as a challenge. He kissed the corner of Ryuji’s lips, going down from there, leaving a trail of small, soft kisses all over his face, neck, and shoulder. He heard a small giggle coming from Ryuji, and looked at him.

“Is this a sign that it’s working?” he asked.

“It is,” admitted Ryuji.

“Good to know.”

He continued with those kisses, this time doing it in a purposefully loud, messy, and ticklish way. Ryuji tried to free himself from his affection, but, not for the first time, Goro was glad to be the bigger one, managing to keep him in place with his body. When he felt that he had tormented his boyfriend enough for that day, he moved away from him, watching that reddened face. Ryuji was a giggling mess, and Goro loved that sight.

“Fuck, Goro…” Ryuji complained while gasping for air. “You’re supposed to love me, not kill me.”

Goro smiled to himself, then leaned in Ryuji’s direction, kissing his lips once again, this time in a proper way. He caressed Ryuji’s face and hair with his hand, then moved away, placing a kiss on his cheek before looking into his eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Before Goro could get embarrassed by his own, honest words, he offered Ryuji a playful grin.

“See?” he said. “I can be a romantic gentleman if I want to.”

“Except you just ruined it…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Goro dismissed his words with a brief gesture. “So, it’s my turn to hear it now. Who are you in love with?”

Ryuji considered it, twisting his lips.

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you, after all…” He reached for Goro’s cheek, lightly pinching it. “You’re already too full of yourself as it is.”

Goro sighed, aware that he should have seen that one coming.

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” He shook his head, then looked at Ryuji. “Can I at least get another slice of cake now?”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes, letting out a low, growling sound.

“Fine…” He rolled to the side, sitting on the couch, letting Goro know with every movement how unhappy he was. “I’ll go get your damn cake. It’s all you love about me, anyway.”

Before Ryuji could stand up, Goro held his hand, gently pulling it until Ryuji was sitting beside him.

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” he asked.

Ryuji’s previously annoyed expression gave place to an amused smile.

“Not even a little.”

Goro returned the smile, reaching for Ryuji’s face, pulling him in for another kiss. Just a few months before, he would never have guessed that he would find someone who made him feel so safe and comfortable, to the point of making him act silly without a single worry, only to hear more of that cute laughter of his. Without thinking much, Goro embraced Ryuji’s waist, holding him close to his body.

The cake could wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love angst with these two, these silly, fluffy fics are always a joy to write. :')
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
